Maine
The features the on a blue field. In the center of the shield, a moose rests under a tall tree. A farmer and seaman represent the traditional reliance on agriculture and the sea by the state. The represents the state motto: Dirigo ("I Lead"). According to the official description, the flag should have a fringe of yellow silk and should have a blue and white silk cord attached at the spearhead. These embellishments are very rarely observed. Maine is one of only three states with a separate , which is rarely seen (the other two states are Massachusetts and Texas). It features symbols from the current flag and the older one, with a white field and green pine tree. The green pine tree has the seaman's anchor, and the words "MAINE" and "DIRIGO" around it. Historical Flag of Maine Originally, the state flag consisted of a green pine tree, symbol of in the center, with a blue "North Star", all on a buff-colored background. ME flag proposal Rick Wyatt (reconstructed 1901-1909 flag).gif|Reconstruction of the First Flag of Maine, adopted March 6th, 1901 Proposals for a New Flag of Maine maine_by_federalrepublic-d4g9ezt.png|ME Flag Proposal "FederalRepublic" ME Flag Proposal FlagFreak.GIF|ME Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" Proposed ME Flag Gfour.png|ME Flag Proposal "Gfour" ME Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|ME Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" ME Flag Proposal Edward O'Connor.svg|ME Flag Proposal "Edward O'Connor" Proposed ME Flag charl.png|ME Flag Proposal "charl" Proposed ME Flag LSCatilina.png|ME Flag Proposal "NSCatilina" ME Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|ME Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" ME Flag Proposal Sammy.png|ME Flag Proposal "Sammy" ME Proposed Flag VT45.PNG|ME Proposed Flag "VT45" Maine flag design.png|ME Flag Proposal "duocitizen" Proposed ME Flag Rebranding America.png|ME Flag Proposal "Rebranding America" modified by Ben Karnell ME Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|ME Flag Proposal "BigRed618" ME Flag Proposal Ben Karnell.png|ME Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell" Maine State Flag Proposal No 10 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 27 OCT 2014 at 1318hrs cst.png|Maine State Flag Proposal No. 10 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 27 OCT 2014 at 1318hrs cst Maine.png|Maine State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The blue triangle in the center is a big pine tree, and the upside-down triangle alongside the white diagonal on the right represent the ocean and coastline. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. ME flag proposal Ed Mitchell 2.png|Updated Maine state flag proposal by Ed Mitchell. 2016. 19Maine5theye.png|ME flag proposal by 5thEye Flag of Maine (TheMaster001).svg|Maine Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 File:US-ME flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-ME flag proposal Hans 2.png| Maine_Flag_Zeek_1.png|ME Flag Proposal by "ZeekLTK" - based on Quebec flag with Maine colors and pine symbol Maine_Flag_Zeek_2.png|ME Flag Proposal 2 by "ZeekLTK" ME_Revision_Mine_SA.png|ME Flag Proposal by nhprman Maine_Flag_Zeek_3.png|ME Flag Proposal 3 by "ZeekLTK" MAINE xmas tree.png|Complex clip art tree redrawn many times over. Buff field & blue star. Design by Rotten Ali. MAINE winter flag.png|High - Vis winter flag In my collection I would propose that the state have two offical flags - this one flown for 3 months of the winter period - day glow orange - sky blue star in same shade as the Maine ribbon. Design by Rotten Ali. Maine bare 23 .png|ME State flag proposal. Standard layout but tree has 23 vectors to stand for being the 23rd admission to the Union. Design by Rotten Ali Maine - Blue Continental.jpeg|Maine state flag proposal by Ken Morton. Maine's two distinct geographic, cultural and economic regions are united in this flag; with blue representing the coast and the canton representing the wooded interior. 1901 Maine Flag.png|Created by Maine Flag Company. Officially proposed in Maine Legislature in Feb 7, 2019. Maine New Flag.png|ME Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" Proposal Flag of Maine.svg|Proposal for a flag for Maine. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Maine 3.svg|Proposal for a flag for Maine. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Maine.jpg|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Maine0.png|Unpretentious and straightforward, as Mainers are known to be. Green for forests, blue for coastline; diagonal stripe represents Maine's general SW-NE orientation Maine7c.png|A variation on the above, with 22 stripes green and blue bisected diagonally with a 23rd stripe symbolizing Maine as the 23rd state. Maine4_ah.png|Variation on above incorporating the design of the 1901-09 flag Maine2_ah.png Maine5a_ah.png Maine3_ah.png Category:Maine Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History